Búho tonto
by DestanyV
Summary: Todos los días recibo miles de regalos de medio Fukurodani pero solo estoy interesado en una sola persona y ese es Bokuto-san.


Akaashi suspiro tristemente mientras observaba todos aquellos regalos obsequiados por diferentes chicas del Fukurodani, su pupitre parecía una montaña, un obsequio más y esa montaña se desplomaría por completo.

POV Akaashi

Desde el año pasado que entre miles de chicas están detrás de mí pero yo solo estoy detrás de una persona y esa Bokuto-san.

Me enamore de él después del incidente que tuvimos hace un año, y cada vez que lo recuerdo no puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo y sentirme avergonzado.

 _Flashblack_

 _Era un día nublado, yo y Bokuto-san como es de constumbre nos quedábamos a entrenar todas las tardes después de practicar con los demás chicos pero esta vez el entrenador fue muy amable de dejarnos retirar temprano por lo mismo de que eran tiempos de lluvias y tormentas, así que decía que lo mejor era estar en casa._

 _Yo estaba apunto de ir me a casa pero de pronto Bokuto-san se acercó a mí diciéndome._

 _— Hey Hey Hey Akaashi nos toca aguardar los materiales.- yo asistí con la cabeza, tardamos al rededor de 20 minutos en guardar todo pero todo ese tiempo no dijimos nada, yo solo me encontraba pensando en las palabras de mi senpai._

 _Un colocador de tercer año llamado Kenshirou, un chico un poco más bajo que yo. Ojos verdes, cabello blanco y de apariencia muy seria y dura._

 _Al principio de entrar al equipo Kenshirou-senpai me dio su mano para que yo mejorará con mis pases, aunque_ _todos los días se la pasaba al lado de Koutarou y se le veía muy sonriente con él._

 _Hoy le había preguntado porque todo el tiempo sonreía con Bokuto-san y él muy feliz me contesto que " Había encontrado a alguien que lo hacía muy feliz" dicho esto sinti una punzada en mi corazón, como si hubieran sido celos._

 _Para mi fue algo extraño pero no le tome importancia, cuando al fin terminamos yo y Bokuto-san nos fuimos a casa juntos._

 _Tambien todo el camino hibamos en silencio cuando de repente comenzó a llover, yo vivo más cerca de la escuela por lo cual lo envite a refugiarse en mi casa._

 _Abri la puerta y lo envite a qué pasará._

 _— Waaaaaaa.- dijo mientras daba vueltas mirando toda mi sala, yo cerré la puerta y me quite la chaqueta del uniforme._

 _— Akaashi_ _tienes una casa genial y muy grande.- hablo muy sorprendido, bueno que puedo decir tengo la gran fortuna de contar con dos padres geniales, me alage mentalmente._

 _Me senté en el sillón y Koutarou-san se sentó a mi lado, quería hacer le platica cuando de repente mi estómago y el de él chillaron de hambre. Nuestros rostros se tornaron escarlatas por completo._

 _— Haha. ¿Bokuto-san quiere algo de comer?.- dije poniendo me de pie rápidamente, simplemente él puso una mano en su nuca y muy avergonzado asistió._

 _Camine a la cocina, busque algo fácil y rápido de hacer pero no se me ocurría nada por lo cual solo hice Ramen instantanio, lo serví y en 5 minutos regrese con Bokuto-san se encontraba mirando por la ventana, no me había percatado que su cabello estaba húmedo haciéndolo ver realmente guapo._

 _— Toma hice Ramen espero y le guste.- sus ojos se iluminaron por completo, rápidamente tomo su plato junto con los palillos y comenzó a comer como un canival. Yo también tome mi plato pero después de ver cómo comía me quede observando le, bueno es de esperarse ya que él siempre está lleno de energía._

 _Estaba apunto de iniciar a comer cuando los palillos de Bokuto entraron en mi plato, al parecer quería quitarme comida por lo cual yo aleje mi plato pero él se acercó más a mí que en un momento dado tire mi Ramen y Bokuto y yo caímos al suelo._

 _Yo caía encima de él, nuestras piernas estaban casi entrelazadas y mi rostro estaba hundido en su cuello, al oler su aroma era como oler una fragancia de naranja con fresas extraña combinación pero para mi gusto deliciosa por lo que más acerque a su cuello inconsciente ._

 _—A-Akaashi.- susurro mi senpai, mi pecho y su pecho estaban muy juntos que podíamos sentir nuestros corazones ir muy rápido._

 _Bokuto-san lentamente tomo compostura de sentarse, yo fui enrollando mis piernas en su fuerte cintura mientras que él al igual que yo fue hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Yo muy sonrojado sintiendo la respiración cálida sobre mi cuello me fui alejando hasta quedar enfrente de su rostro, solo podía ver sus prenciosos ojos color oro bajo su húmedos cabellos , mis ojos bajaron hasta sus labios que estaban entre abiertos y me fui acercando lentamente hasta que de pronto._

 _¡Pupmmmm! Un trueno nos hizo separar nos y guardar compostura, mis mejillas ardían y mi corázon palpitaba de manera controlable. Mire a Bokuto para ver su estado pero el parecía normal como siempre solo que esta vez estaba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, los mismos labios que yo deseaba tocar con tanto amor._

 _—Akaashi hay que limpiar esto.- dijo señalando todo el Ramen tirado, por lo cual yo asistí lentamente como si nada, mientras limpiábamos no pude evitar mirar lo de reojo un par de veces, en un par de minutos la lluvia termino y él me agradeció de ser tan amable de refugiar lo en mi casa._

 _Cuando él se retiró no pude evitar tocar mis labios con la yema de mis dedos._

 _Esa noche no pude dormir a causa de mis pensamientos. Debes en cuando me tocaba mis labios mientras pensaba en lo cálido que sería su boca, me sonroje por eso y hundió mi rostro en la almohada._

 _Despues de eso todo fue normal o incluso mejor, yo mejore bastante mis pases y mi tonto búho cuernudo mejoró sus remates de manera impresionante._

 _Aunque todo fue normal como siempre._

 _Fin del flashblack._

Me acerqué a mi mochila solo para abrir la y sacar pockys sabor chocolate, esos dulc Y es eran para mí búho idiota pero no me atrevía a darse los. Los metí en la bolsa de mi pantalón y me fui a dar me una vuelta al salón de Koutauro-senpai, mientras caminaba por los pasillos note que estaba comenzando a llover y nuevamente recordé aquel hermoso día, sentí extremecer me.

Velozmente corri hacia su salón y al llegar... Me encontré con una gran sorpresa, Bokuto-san estaba rodeado por todas las chicas de su salón, todas ellas estaban jugando con el precioso cabello de mi amado, le colocaron prendedores de flores y mariposas formando casi una corona al rededor de su precioso pelo, en ese momento una oleada de celos me invadió, quería ser el único en tocar esos suaves mechones.

Aprete los puños, de pronto él me miró y me hizo un ademán de que me fuera de ahí.¿ Qué a caso quería que me fuera solo para estar con todas ellas? Una rabia me invadió, una chica de cabello rubio volteo a mirar me y grito.

— ¡Akaashi-kun está aquí!.- velozmente Bokuto salió de entre todas ellas con mucha rapidez, los prendedores que estaban en su cabello calleron al suelo y al llegar a mi me cargo como si de una novia me tratase.

Corrio como nunca, me ruborice al escuchar los latidos de mi amado. Salimos de los salones y me llevó al pequeño jardín tracero donde había árboles de cerezo, mientras corría note como su cabello hiba perdiendo su forma, comenzó a bajarse hacia su rostro por la lluvia.

Me coloco atrás de un árbol de cerezos mientras él observaba que no hubiera nadie cerca de ahí. Sus manos estaban a cada costado de mi cabeza y una de sus piernas estaba entre las mías, lo mire a los ojos y sus ojos como el oro me miraron con seriedad como nunca antes,estaba apunto de hablar cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, eran tan cálidos y tenían un sabor a chocolate con vainilla.

Al principio me sorprendí, y rezaba por qué esto no fuera un sueño. Lentamente inicie a mover mis labios contra los suyos, mientras que extraños sonidos salían de nuestros labios mientras nos besábamos.

Lo abrace y hice lo posible para alcanzar más de su dulce boca, por lo cual el rápido me cargo.

Apoye mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis manos viajaron a sus espalda. Mis ojos estaban totalmente cerrados y los suyos también.

Nos alejamos unos centímetros solo para que Bokuto-san me preguntara algo muy importante.

—Akaashi...¿ Quieres ser mi novio?.-

Esa pregunta la ame. Pero sentía miedo de que dijeran algo por lo mismo que los dos somos hombres pero mande a la mierda todo eso yo quería ser feliz con la persona que realmente amo y si él dice que me amara para siempre puedo creer en sus palabras.

Nuevamente uní mis labios contra los suyos. Si Kuroo-san tiene a Kenma y Kageyama tiene a Hinata,¿entonces porque yo no amar a alguien también?.

Cuando al fin nos separamos Bokuto mostró una amplia sonrisa de las que tanto amo.

—¿ Estonces eso es un sí?.- preguntó, yo me sonroje y asistí pero quería preguntar le porque habíamos huido de esas chicas.

—¿P-Porque... Porque huimos de esas chicas Bokuto-kun?.- de sus labios se escapó una risa.

— Ellas están locas por ti pero no permitiré que toquen lo mío.- tras esas palabras mis mejillas se tornaron totalmente rojas, tratando de ocultar mi rostro enrojecido coloque mis manos mientras mi " novio" me sostenía.

—Me encanta verte sonrojado.- Dios me hiba a matar ahí de tantos sonrojos, me coloco en el suelo y beso tiernamente mi mejilla.

— Búho tonto.- susurre mientras él me abrazaba y me susurraba " Te Amo Akaashi".

Fin.

:3


End file.
